A Hero's Love
by CeeCeeVA1
Summary: Hinako Coronet is wary of Pro Heroes due to past experiences. However, she managed to make friends with one and now gaining the intense and amourous attention of another. He scares her with his hot intentions making her desperate in avoiding him but he will not be denied. She will have to learn the ways of accepting a hero's love.


Prologue

Soft hazel eyes glanced around the large ballroom filled with Pro Heroes and felt out of place. The Grand Pro Hero Ball occurs every year around the month of April in Musutafu, Japan where the famous U.A. High School for Heroes resides. The ball consists of all types of Pro Heroes, new and old, coming together to not only have a good time but to also build new connections and working relationships. She definitely felt out of place here. A soft blush adorned her caramel brown cheeks as she noticed a few males keeping their eyes on her. She adorns a long white and gold shimmering gown that pools right at her feet and hugs her petite figure in all the right places. A golden heart shaped necklace around her neck and golden bracelets on both of her wrists. Her light pink hair in loose curls tumbles down her back and shoulders in waves. To be blunt, she was eye catching and a lot of men noticed. However, she wasn't a Pro Hero. She has a quirk, of course, but she never went to school to become a Pro Hero.

'Why did I agree to come to this?' she mentally asked herself. She glances over to her left to see her good friend Ochako Uraraka making her way over to her wearing a knee length light orange and peach dress with a dark orange formal belt around her waist with a pearl necklace and bracelets, 'Oh yeah. She is why I am here.'

"Hinako-chan!" exclaimed Ochako happily as she gave her friend a tight hug in greeting.

The petite woman now known as Hinako smiled softly and returned the hug, "I'm so glad you were able to make it!"

"Ochako-chan, I shouldn't really be here," said Hinako, "I'm not a Pro Hero and this ball is for Pro Heroes only." Ochako waved the comment away nonchalantly.

"It's no biggie. We were told that we can bring a couple of friends if we wanted to and I brought you!" Ochako tapped Hinako on the nose gently, "Besides you need to get out and enjoy yourself so why not do so here? I'm sure you're going to have a lot of fun!" She then noticed the gazes of some men on her friend and smiled mischievously, "and you might catch yourself a powerful and handsome hero as a result."

"Ochako-chan!" exclaimed Hinako in embarrassment, "Cut it out!" Ochako let out a joyous laugh before settling down.

"Alright, alright," she placated, "I want you to meet some friends of mine anyway."

"You mean your whole class of 1-A?"

"The one and only! They are right over there near the buffet table. Let's go!" Ochako linked her arm around Hinako's and led her over to the famous U.A. class group 1-A. Hinako could tell that this was a diverse bunch, both in personality and quirks, as they got closer to them. Most of them laughed at two former classmates trying to out eat each other while a few were talking amongst themselves in enjoyable chatter. Hinako kind of felt intimidated being surrounded by such as powerful group of Pro Heroes. A tall green haired man with matching green eyes suddenly glanced over in their direction and smiled.

"Ochako, you made it," he greeted her warmly and Hinako could tell that he held affection for her friend, "Who is this?" That question caught everyone's attention and they all looked at her making her blush slightly in shyness.

"Hey guys! I would like you to meet Hinako Coronet, a really good friend of mine! Hinako, meet Class 1-A!" introduced Ochako with a big smile on her angel shaped face.

"Um . . . Hello," greeted Hinako shyly with a small smile and gave a short bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Pleasure is ours. I'm Izuku Midoriya," said the green haired man as he held his hand for her to shake. Hinako smiled and shook his hand in greeting. Then everyone went down the line introducing themselves.

"I'm Mina Ashido!"

"Tsuyu Asui but you can call me Tsu."

"Iida Tenya, a pleasure."

"Yuga Aoyama."

"Mashirao Ojiro."

"Denki Kaminari!"

"Koji Koda."

"Rikido Sato!"

"Mezo Shoji."

"Kyoka Jiro."

"Hanta Sero!"

"Fumikage Tokoyami."

"Shoto Todoroki. Nice to meet you."

"Toru Hagakure!"

"Minoru Mineta, sweet cheeks."

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, a pleasure as well."

Hinako was so shocked to see that they were all very nice. Nowadays there are Pro Heroes who think others are beneath them and refuses to play nice even in a public setting. It was refreshing to say the least for her.

"Hey, where is Kirishima and Bakugou?" asked Ochako curiously as she looked around the crowded ballroom for them.

"Kirishima is probably trying to drag Bakugo here," snickered Kaminari, "You know how Bakugou feels about these public parties."

"Yes, that's true," agreed Iida, "It would take him a miracle to get Bakugou here."

"They'll be here soon," reassured Izuku, "Besides all of Class 1-A has been nominated to make announcements tonight so we should all be here."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," giggled Ochako, "Anyway let's get out there and dance until it's time for announcements."

"Yeah!" everyone except for Hinako and Todoroki cheered. They all paired up, either with each other or any available Pro Heroes that was attending. Hinako was the only one who did not go find a partner to dance with but stayed near the buffet table. She wasn't much of a dancer and did not want to embarrass herself in front of everyone. She noticed that Ochako is extremely happy to be dancing with Izuku and he reciprocated her happiness at the situation. Hinako let out a small laugh when she saw Mineta be turned down by all of the girls he asked to dance. She felt sorry for the little guy. Maybe she'll humor him and keep him company.

From a far corner of the ballroom he noticed her immediately. She stood out to him with her luscious pink hair and shimmering hazel eyes. Her skin looked soft and creamy like a hot latte waiting to be picked up by a customer. Usually he wouldn't give other females a glance, however, she was an exception. He has never seen anyone like her. Kaminari always tried to push him to get a girlfriend but none that he introduced them to captured his attention. They were all boring and most were power hungry. He is known to be one of the most powerful Pro Heroes in the world and of course women would want to have a portion of that power by being his woman. However, he is not to be tricked by the likes of those loose women. If her had to find a girl for himself he'd want to actually want her. Ruby red eyes took in her curvy and petite form noting how her dress fits her like a glove. His eyes narrowed slightly when she made her way from the buffet table to the dance floor talking with Mineta.

'That loser doesn't deserve to even dance with her,' he thought internally. Pushing himself off the wall, Katsuki Bakugou smoothly made his way over to the them, 'I _will_ have her.'

"Hey, Mineta," Hinako greeted softly as she made it over to him, "If you'd like I will dance with you." Mineta perked up.

"Really?! You mean it?"

"Mhm," Hinako held out her hand to him and just as he was about to take it, another strong hand intercepted capturing hers. Hinako gasped as she felt herself being tugged into a warm, tall and muscular body of another man. She quickly looked up at him to see ruby red eyes staring back at her intently. His short and spikey ash blonde hair contrasted with his eyes.

"B-Bakugou?" questioned Mineta nervously, "W-when did you g-get here?"

"I've been here for a while," Bakugou responded all the while not moving his gaze from the small woman in his arms, "I'll be taking over as her dance partner from here." With that he led Hinako away from a speechless Mineta and towards the middle of the dance floor. Hinako snapped out of her trance and placed her small hands on his chest to push him away but his arms around her waist were like steel. He wasn't budging.

"Um . . . please let me go," said Hinako softly sounding like tinkling bells to his ears. Bakugou continued to stare at her with that same intensity and it made her blush.

"Would you rather dance with that short idiot over me?" he asked bluntly.

"Um . . . well . . ." A silence formed between them.

"I'll take that as a no," he said with a smirk. He held her closer to him feeling her soft body molding with his hard one. He suddenly wanted to feel her molding with his body without the dress. Hinako glanced around trying to spot Ochako and she noticed that she and Izuku were dancing near them. Smiling in relief that she wouldn't be alone with him, she called out to her.

"Ochako-chan. Midoriya-san," She felt Bakugou twitch around her. Ochako and Izuku looked over at them in surprise.

"Kaachan?" questioned Izuku, "When did you get here? We were looking for you and Kaminari earlier." Bakugou remained silent for a minute before speaking up. His smooth and velvety tone making Hinako shiver slightly.

"We got here thirty minutes ago, Deku. Just because we weren't with you guys doesn't mean we weren't here at all."

"Oh, well I'm glad that you made it in, Kaachan and I see that you met Hinako as well," said Izuku with a smile.

"Hn. Hinako is her name, huh," murmured Bakugou as he glanced down at her, "Fitting."

"Um, Ochako-chan, may I speak with you privately?" asked Hinako quietly. Ochako blinked in concern.

"Uh sure. Is something wrong?" she asked as Izuku let go of her hand and waist. Hinako tried to move towards her friend but Bakugou's grip around her waist tightened.

"Nothing is wrong," Bakugou answered for her, "She promised me a dance." Hinako gasped at his audacity. She turned to Ochako and Izuku in slight panic.

"N-no I did not!" she exclaimed, "Ochako-chan, please!"

"Hinako-chan, calm down. Bakugou won't hurt you," reassured Ochako gently knowing the reason why she was in such a panic, "He may be rough around the edges but Bakugou is a good guy. Have some fun!" With that she went to resume dancing with Izuku.

"B-but . . ."

"Nice try," said Bakugou, "You won't get away from me that easily." He then led her towards the hotel doors that were connected to the ballroom. Hinako gasped in fear.

"W-where are we going?"

"To my suite," was the response she was given before the elevator doors closed and Hinako's chance of escape.


End file.
